When Two World's Collide
by butterfly-kiss15
Summary: Isn't it strange?.. When you hate a person, the more you encountered them? ..Maybe, you just don't know that you move in the same circle of mellinia. . ..sorry for the messed up 1st chapter..I've already fixed it!..
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*When Two Worlds Collide *

More information about the characters:

Chu Ga Eul:

Wedding coordinator

a girl who believes in true love

At 25, she is considered to be an "old maid" by her married sisters, aunts, and friends.

Always the bride's maid, never the bride

Has yet to find Mr. Right.

..ON THE OTHER HAND..

So Yi Jung:

a wedding photographer

Doesn't believe in happy endings

He always catches Ga Eul unaware with her distinctly expressive yet embarrassing moments

To make matters worse, these photos were published, making Ga Eul the renowned "perennial bridesmaid."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2: A prince needs a princess

Chapter One: A Prince Needs A Princess

Journey back in time..When Ga eul and Yi jung were 7 years old...

"Ga eul.. I've found it!" said Ga eul's mom holding a glass slipper

" But where's my prince? Every prince needs a princess right?" asked Ga eul

" When you grow up, he'll find you..

" And we'll live happily ever after!" shouted Ga Eul finishing the sentence

* * *

* * *

" Happily ever after..that's nonsense!" shouted Yi Jung teasingly to Ga eul..

He was up on a tree holding a camera on his hand.

Ga Eul was under the tree holding a Cinderella doll.

" That's not true!" shouted Ga eul

" Believe me. Prince charming left Cinderella.

How come that even in her sleep she's still wearing her glass slippers" reasoned Yi Jung

" Even Snow White, her prince left her?" asked Ga Eul in tears

" Well, their baby was like a dwarf" said Yi Jung.

" How about Sleeping Beauty?" asked Ga Eul

" She's asleep for more than a hundred years right? Oh! I'm sure she has a bad breath!!" said Yi jung laughingly

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

..BEEP... BEEP..!!

" How come that even in my dreams that stupid Yi Jung is still hunting me!" shouted Ga eul as she sat up from her bed.

She looked at her clock and was surprised to see that it was already eight o' clock in the morning.

* * *

* * *

On the other hand..

"Oh no, if I don't hurry up I'm going to be late!

..I need to take pictures for that wedding.." shouted Yi Jung.

He hurriedly sat up and went directly to the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

" What a beautiful day for a wedding!" exclaimed Ga eul

And she quickly brushed her teeth and hurriedly took a bath.

* * *

* * *

" Wedding..wedding?.

..till death do us part?"

..At the time of my great great-grandfather,yes.."

..but today?..this time?.. !!"

.,that's nonsense!" said Yi Jung to himself..

"..Aaw!" shouted Yi Jung when he accidentally bit his tongue.

* * *

* * *

" Haay!!..another girl got lucky and found his prince"

" When will I meet my prince?" said Ga eul still day dreaming in front of the mirror.

" Oh may God! I'm really going to be late!" shouted Ga Eul and hurriedly get dressed up

* * *

* * *

" Another brainless man..

..that's like volunteering to go to prison!"

"..haay!!..Another man got tricked again by a jail guard..

..aheem..

..I mean by a lady" said Yi Jung feeling sorry for the groom

* * *

Thanks for reading!!..reviews please


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Flake

Chapter 2: Snow flake

" Where is it?"

" Where did it go?!"

Ga eul had turned her room into a total mess looking for that important something.

Her drawers and cabinets were opened with some of the things in it laying on the floor

Her clothes were scattered everywhere

The whole place looked like as if a storm had passed leaving the room very messy.

" My necklace..mom's gonna kill me if she'll learn that I've lost her birthday gift for me"

" Oh no! I must have lost it during that party" sighed Ga eul as she started to remember all the events during that night.

* * *

* * *

Flashback........

Ga eul slowly stepped out of her car wearing white a ball gown.

It has an off the shoulder sleeves with a matching off the shoulder neck line bodice and it has a flowing train that is 5 feet long.

And to complete her look, she was holding a white mask and with a matching delicate-looking feather.

Her long black hair were curled matching with her fair skin

" Why did I agreed to attend this costume party?"

" There you are. I've been looking for you" shouted someone at her back

She quickly turned around and saw her friend approaching her.

" Jae Hwa, why did I have to attend this party?"

" Ga eul, because you are my friend and besides maybe you will get to meet your prince in here..

..and I promise we will go home before midnight because I have to finish my client's gown"

" Fine, just promise me that you won't leave me alone"

" Promise Ga eul" replied Jae Hwa

Ga eul did not attempt to argue anymore knowing that she can't win over Jae Hwa

* * *

* * *

" What happened to that promise?

Ga eul was starting to get bored so she excused herself to the restroom and asked Jae Hwa to wait for her.

But when she returned, Jae Hwa was nowhere to her sight.

" Now what? I think I'll just stand here and wait for Jae Hwa to come back"

* * *

* * *

She spent her time looking at the costumes of other guest.

A few of the guests were wearing a costume of a pirate, a ninja, a super hero, and others were wearing fantasy costumes

After sometime, she was starting to get bored of waiting.

"It's eleven o' clock. I think I should just go home and just call Jae Hwa to tell her that I left early"

Ga eul was about to take a step when someone handed her a glass of wine from her back

She slowly turned around and saw a guy wearing a costume of a prince

He is also like her wearing a mask but his is siver

" Is Cinderella tired of waiting for her prince charming?" asked the stranger

" Huh?" was the only word that came out from Ga euls mouth

" Just kidding. I think our costumes matches"

" Yeah, prince and Cinderella" replied Ga eul.

" Mind if we talk somewhere else because were standing right in the middle of the dance floor"

Ga eul let out a chuckle when she realizes that he was right

She wondered why didn't she noticed it the whole she was standing there.

" Sure" replied Ga eul and followed the stranger

* * *

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Ga eul when she noticed that they were going outside to the balcony

" Having a moonlight walk with a lady like you"

Ga eul let out a chuckle and continued to walk with him

" Shall we get to know each other?" asked the stranger

" I guess"

" Then lets ask each other five questions"

" How about we narrow it down to three"

" Fine with me" said the stranger and smiled showing his cute dimples

They arrived at the balcony and Ga eul was astonished with the vines covering the handrails of the balcony.

The the flowering vines bloomed under the moonlight

Candles were found everywhere and stalks of roses were put together with the vines making the rose look like a part of the vines

" Can I have this dance? Is that also counted as a question?" asked the stranger extending his hand to Ga eul

" But there's no music"

" It doesn't matter" said the stranger and grabbed Ga eul's hand and put it on his shoulder

" This is funny. Dancing with no music?" stated Ga eul

The stranger let out a chuckle and snapped his fingers

Violins were starting to play a sweet song and then joined by other instruments

" Question number two. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

" I'll let you know" replied Ga eul and smiled

They kept quiet for a while and just kept dancing with their locked gaze locked to each other's eyes.

" You have one last question" said Ga eul

The stranger put his fingers behind Ga eul's ears and after a second, he was holding a pink rose

" Do you regret meeting me here?"

" No. Absolutely not" replied Ga eul and got the rose

" I think it's your turn to ask some questions"

Ga eul was about to say a word but someone pulled her hand

She looked and saw Jae Hwa pulling her

" We've got to go" said Jae Hwa and started pulling her again

" Wait-

But Ga eul couldn't continue what she's saying.

She just bid goodbye to the stranger and found herself sitting inside her car with Jae Hwa

END OF FLASHBACK

" I wish I had known his name but I'll just don't hope that we'll meet again. It's impossible" said Ga eul as she was in her car heading to her friends wedding

* * *

* * *

Yi jung just stood on the balcony as he watched his mystery girl flew away

" She really is Cinderella. She runned from her prince" said Yi jung and let out a chuckle

Then he noticed a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant laying on the ground

" This must be hers" said Yi jung as he pick it up and put it on his pocket.

" SO YI JUNG ARE YOU LISTENING?! HELLO??!"

Yi jungs thoughts were disrupted when his friend Kwang Sun yelled at him

He looked at him with an annoyed expression

" What?!"

" The bride is here you need to take pictures"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Red Light

Chapter 4: Red Light

" What do you mean you can't use my pictures?" asked Yi jung

" Well, I really can't find anything that I can make a story of"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, look at this pictures. Your shots are great but I really can't create any story"

Just then Kwang sun came rushing towards them holding an envelope

" What's that?" asked Yi jung

" I've already finished developing the pictures that you took"

" Let me see that" said Yi jung's cousin

She slowly scanned the pictures and there's something that caught her eye

" Who is this?"

" That? That's Ga eul. She's a wedding planner and..

wait a minute, why are you asking that?"

" Well, do you have more pictures of her?

" Of course! Like almost every wedding, she is always present and she's always the bridesmaid" blurted Kwang sun

" That's it! I can make a story about her."Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride"

" Yi jung, do you think you can ask her to design her own wedding gown and model it for us?"

" well,..

" Of course Yi jung can do that!" shouted Kwang sun without hearing Yi jung's opinion.

" But what about me?" asked Yi jung

" Of course, you'll be the photographer!"

* * *

* * *

" Why did you agreed quickly without consulting me?" asked Yi jung

" I know you can make Ga eul agree. Right?"

" I'm not sure"

" Come on. Get out and enter her shop"

Kwang sun dragged Yi jung from the car to the front door of Ga eul's shop

" Here goes nothing" said Yi jung and slowly opened the door leaving Kwang sun waiting outside

" Greetings Ga eul! I have a proposition for you!" greeted Yi jung happily

But before he could take another step, a bunch of gowns were being thrown to him

" Get out of here! You're spreading your bad luck in my shop"

" Wait! Just give me a minute to explain this to you!"

" Fine"

Ga eul took a stop watch from her pocket and signaled Yi jung to start

" well, how do I put this"

" You have forty more seconds"

" Okey, My cousin wants you to design your own wedding gown and model for us!"

Yi jung smiled and waited for Ga eul's response

" Get out!"

Ga eul pushed Yi jung towars the door and shut it.

" Wait..Ga eul! ..hey that's rude!"

Ga eul just smiled and stick out her tongue

* * *

* * *

" Thank God! That annoying Yi jung is gone"

Ga eul happily approached her car knowing that Yi jung as gone.

She was happily driving when someone suddenly moved from the back of her car

She quickly turned around and saw a familiar face

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

" I will follow you wherever you go unless you agreed to my proposition" stated Yi jung with a smile

" Get lost!" shouted Ga eul

Yi jung kept begging Ga eul to agree but Ga eul just ignored him

" Come on Ga eul. Just agree"

Ga eul didn't respond and drive the car faster

" Hey Ga eul you going so down!"

But Ga eul acted as if she didn't heard anything

" Slow down!"

" No stop! It's a red light"

" Hey red light!"

" I said red light!"

Yi jung was shouting but Ga eul didn't even uttered a word and didn't stop the car

" Red light! we're gonna hit the car!"

Luckily, the car stopped and prevented Ga eul hitting it

They drove fast and passed through the other cars.

" Om my bad! Sorry I thought it was green" said Ga eul and grinned

Ga eul was just upset a while ago but now seeing Yi jung so scared washed it all away

" Are you crazy! You are supposed to stop"

" It's your fault. You confused me" said Ga eul laughing

" Stop that! I almost had a heart attack"

" It's okay. Its just ALMOST"

* * *


End file.
